I've got all this ringing in my ears
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Iola and Joe memories.From windows to Walmart. To the Fall out Boy song, I've got all this ringing in my ears, and none in my fingers.For my 'friend'


Note: lalala. First day of school today, this year will be better then last. I have my first class in the last four years with my best friend. Awesome, no? We talked a lot…let's ignore that. In fact, im I'ming her right now...bitch. Haha, memories. SO, I sat down and wrote this song fic for her, cause she LOVES Fallout boy(She likes Pete more then Patrick, so not cool!)

Be happy, Jess. Be happy.

_You're a canary, I'm a coal mine  
'Cause sorrow is just all the rage  
Take one for the team  
You all know what I mean_

Iola Natalie Morton sighed as she ran her hand along the binding of the old photo alum. That photo album had seen so much for being four years old.

It was pink and orange, with a collection of stickers on the frount.

From Wal-Mart ones, to dogs, cats, clown ones...

She was listening to her favorite song,

I've got all this ringing in my ears, and none in my fingers.

It reminded her of Joe.

And the photo album.

She loved looking at it, she had pictures in it of her high school years.

And, today, she was putting the last picture in it.

She couldn't help but go to the beginning at look at all the memories.

Most of the pictures were normal teen pictures.

First day of freshman year…dances…dates…

Aw, here it is.

The picture of her and Joe in the emergency room after their first kiss…

_Iola rolled over onto her left side, trying to sleep._

_She was suppose to be out on a date with Joe, but her mother had found out about a little bit of a serious in incident last December that had to do with fire and cookies._

_Can you say grounded?_

_Now, at nine thirty on a Saturday night, here she laid, having nothing better to do._

_She then heard a little pitter patter on her window, almost like rain.  
Iola then sat up, praying for something interesting._

_She then looked to the window to find Joe standing there, smiling. Silently he pushed the window to kiss her. She leaned over and…_

_Joe's hand then slipped and let go of the window and dropped it on her head._

_Can you say concussion?_

Iola remembered that so so well. Next thing she knew she was in the emergency room with Joe sleeping next to her.

They were sophomores.

_  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you_

Iola then located yet another beloved picture.

One of her and Joe in Wal-Mart with smiley face Wally World stickers on their forheads.

_"So, Joe, Can you do a cartwheel?"_

_Asked Iola Morton as the two walked down the make up isal at Wal-Mart._

_Joe smiled proudly._

_  
"Yes, Yes I can!"_

_Joe then proceeded to do a shitty cartwheel down the isal, causing Iola to laugh._

_"Here, so I don't get lost when I'm trying to kiss you."_

_He then stuck her Wal-Mart sticker on her forhead and kissed her._

_"You, Joe, are one of a freaking fucking kind."_

They had then got kicked out for PDA. Imagine what Mrs.Hardy thought when they returned to Joe's house without the nailpolish remover and skipping up the driveway, hand in hand, while the smiley face stickers were still on their heads

_Do you remember the way  
I held your hand under the lamp post and ran home?  
This way, so many times I could close my eyes._

Iola then flipped through a few more pages.

A trip to New York…A case or two…birthdays.

Aw, here we go.

A picture of her and Joe sitting under a street lamp. Joe with a black eye and Iola with a huge grin on her face.

"_Joe, what are you…JOE!"  
Laughed Iola Morton as her boyfriend Joe Hardy grabbed her hand and ran._

"_Oh, relax! I have to leave tomorrow for a family reunion, and I want to have some fun with you while I can!"_

_The two raced down the street. Joe had been looking at Iola and didn't notice the lamp post…_

Joe had ended up with a black eye, but that night had been one to remember.

The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you

Iola continued to flip, until yet another picture caught her eye.

A picture of Joe and Iola laying on the lawn, Iola with a broken arm and Joe just laughing.

"_Joe, do you remembered what happened the last time you tried to meet me at my window?"  
Joe rolled his eyes and propped the window up with a wooden dowel._

"_Don't worry, I brought a wooden dowel this time! There's no way the window is going to fall this time!"_

_Iola laughed. This was why she dated Joe Hardy. Iola was grounded again, and, needless to say, there stood Joe Hardy.  
"Come on, angel."_

_He then leaned in and gently kissed Iola on the cheek, happy to be there. Within a few seconds Joe's arms were wrapped around her._

_Within a half a minutes the latter few backwards._

_Oh crap._

_The two then went falling to the ground, laughing and hollering._

_Iola didn't even notice that her arm was broken._

She had gotten a pink cast, too, she thought with a smile.

Iola then put the last picture, a picture of their graduation in.

She was sitting on her bed, the night after graduation.

Never ever go to a party and expect your mother to find out.

So, here she sat, grounded.

And then, there was that sweet pitter patter of rocks on the window.

Iola smiled to herself. Oh, how she loved this.

She turned around and opened the window, to reveal Joe.

"OK, I made sure the latter was stabilized, I brought the wooden rod, and there are no people around, this will be perfect."  
Iola smiled.

"But, Joe, all the other times were perfect."

The two then leaned in and had just started to kiss when the neighbors rot weiler, tiny (Which was odd, since the thing was freaking huge,)

Ran past and knocked the latter forward, causing Joe to plunge into Iola's room and the latter to tare against the house, messing up the paint.

The two didn't even look out the window.

Iola just silently picked up the camera and took a picture of the two of them.

"Smile, Sweetie."

Whispered Joe.

Some things just never change.


End file.
